Yellow Roses
by midnight inspiration
Summary: After Jimmy's death, Valentine's Day had certainly lost its sentimental value for Chloe; however, it can also be a time of new beginnings. Chlollie one-shot


**A/N: Hey everyone! I know it's a bit late for Valentine's Day but I thought I would post this anyways -- one particular scene in warrior got me thinking about the potential that there is in the chlollie shipping world , so I gave it a try. Hope you like it. R&R? ;)**

* * *

Sunlight had just begun to break its way through the hardened grey sky of dawn when her alarm clock sounded, blaring insistently until she rolled over and hit the snooze button with a bit more force than she had intended. Taking a deep breath, she forced her eyes shut again, listening to the sound of the clock ticking on the wall in the kitchen.

It was Valentine's Day, in all of its commercialized glory. She could distinctly remember a time when she had actually enjoyed the so-called holiday; in the past, she had thought that there had to be some kind of validity behind it all, but the past year had been life changing, to say the least. The sentimental side of her had disappeared once she had been forced to endure more heartbreak than she had thought possible.

This year, there were no cards, no flowers, no corny little objects that somehow conveyed a much more important message. She had considered buying herself a box of chocolate, but eventually chose not to, realizing that it would only make her hate the whole ordeal more. So instead, she set her alarm clock decidedly late, and when it finally sounded, she was still reluctant to get out of bed.

But she had responsibilities that needed to be looked after, not only with Watchtower, but her whole philosophy that she was a strong and independent woman which needed to be reinforced. She got up and put on her bunny slippers before walking determinedly over to the coffee maker. She was certainly not going to be depressed by a stupid holiday, even if it was taunting her non-existent love life.

Still, as she sat down at her table with her favourite mug in front of her, she couldn't help but remember. And she remembered everything, down to the tiniest detail. She could remember everything that had happened with Clark, with Davis, and especially with Jimmy. Her heart still clenched a little when the thought of him came to mind. And suddenly, she felt unbearable lonely, and the room felt empty, lacking any kind of vivacity at all. Because he was gone.

It hit her again, like it always did; the moment when reality struck her, and she couldn't accept it. It still felt like some kind of horrible dream that she had never woken up from. She wanted to go back, to stop it, so she wouldn't have to bear the memory of the mere seconds it took for the life to leave his eyes and for him to leave her her indefinitely.

Perhaps that was why she was trying to bury the entire idea of Valentine's Day, the one holiday that was designed to celebrate the type of love which she had only ever truly experienced once, and was certain she would never catch sight of again. Before she could consciously realize it, tears welled in her eyes and she closed them, begging the memories of him to leave her alone for a while, to let her be blissfully unaware of it all. When the feeling passed, she desperately looked around the room, trying to find something that could provide some kind of distraction.

The door. And more importantly, what was behind it; The Daily Planet. Although most of the articles were pretty dry, she could always read about whatever conspiracy theory her cousin had come up with, or the blasé opinion piece Clark would write to balance it out. She smiled at the thought and stepped out of her chair, making her way over to the door.

But when she opened it, her eyebrows went up in confusion. In an expensive-looking glass vase was a bouquet of yellow roses, which someone had perched on top of her Daily Planet. She bent down and lifted it up to eye level, suddenly noticing a note which had been skewered onto an arrow.

Grinning, she took the arrow out of the vase, knowing instantly who it was from. She unfolded the note and held it up to read it.

_Hey Chloe,_

_Happy Valentine's Day. I figured you might like these. Thanks for watching out for me, and making sure I don't screw up too badly -- and for the record, I'm here for you too, if you need me. _

_GA_

_P.S, Let me know if I should have gone with red. _


End file.
